


Different Light: Angels Don't Fall In Love

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka thinks about Dylan and Rommie after 'To Loose The Fateful Lightning.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Light: Angels Don't Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic, set right after the end of 'To Loose The Fateful Lightning'. I drew on a couple different scenes in that episode - everyone's reaction to Rommie's new avatar (Beka and Dylan's, especially) and the scene with Dylan and Rommie in the hallway at the end (watch that one without sound and you'll see exactly what Beka's describing). The song is 'Angels Don't Fall In Love' by The Bangles, off their 1985 album Different Light.
> 
> And am I the only one who thinks this came out a bit slashy somehow? Even *I* can't figure out exactly who Beka's pining for...

_I saw you today._  
Yes, she's lovely,  
you're such a heavenly pair.  
You hope and you pray  
that someday she'll  
take you all the way there... 

I saw the two of you together in the hall, talking after you showed her to her new quarters. I couldn't hear what you said, but I could practically *feel* the tension between you - and feel how much you both enjoyed it...

I can't say I blame you for what you're thinking. She was enough to turn anyone's head as a hologram, and she's that much more beautiful in the flesh. And her entrance earlier - like some sort of goddess or avenging angel - *had* to have made an impression.

Hell, it even impressed *me*...

_You should know better, darling._  
(You should know...)  
When push comes to shove,  
angels don't fall in love... 

_You stand at the gate_  
(and there you wait),  
hoping to gain admission.  
How long are you willing to wait  
(and wait and wait...)?  
She won't give permission tonight... 

You came right back after you left her there in the hall, like you'd changed your mind or something. She'd gone inside already after watching you walk away, and you seemed almost... disappointed that she wasn't there. You must've reached for that door chime at least a half-dozen times - I saw you, and I swear I actually counted for some reason - before you finally just gave up and walked away, shaking your head at yourself like you'd had a really *bad* idea you'd just reconsidered.

_You should know better, darling._  
(You should know...)  
When push comes to shove,  
angels don't fall in love... 

_No, no, no..._

I don't know, Dylan, I've got a bad feeling about this one. It's all... wrong somehow.

_You've got your higher aims,_  
got your ambitions -  
you think you're spiritual,  
and on some mission. 

_I can see it when I look in your eyes -  
when you think of love, you think of compromise._

I've read your Commonwealth military protocols. The tension between you two is strictly non-regulation, and *that* means it's going to be trouble. I may not know you very well yet, but I can still read you enough to know that there's no way out of this for you - you'll be miserable if you give in and miserable if you don't.

_It's no big disgrace,_  
there's no loss of face.  
The trouble is,  
there's always somewhere there to take your place. 

_The trouble is, you don't believe that it's true -_  
when the sun goes down,  
there's something left for you. 

I guess I can see why you would cling to her, even if I find your relationship a little creepy sometimes. Even if she wasn't your ship, she's all you have left of home, though I couldn't say whether that's a good or bad thing. And it's obvious that she's infatuated with you...

_The trouble is, I see you missing so much,_  
while you're knocking on the wrong doors  
for some angel's touch. 

I don't suppose it matters all that much, really. It's not like anything will change, except to get worse - you two will continue to orbit around each other like a couple of free-floating binary stars while the rest of us look on and shake our heads.

And heaven help us when gravity gets the better of you, and the two of you crash and burn...

_You think she's everything you're dreaming of -  
trouble is, those angels never fall in love..._


End file.
